


Magic, Dragons, and Other Nonsense

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Magic, more tags as it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: Roman’s room has a kingdom with magical creatures, dragons, fairies, and witches to name a few. It sometimes an issue, it’s usually easy to handle, but a witch has devised a plan to kidnap princesses. She would enchant them to be invisible by will. Of course, they would have to be trained and small enough not to cause commotion. Well, she finally trained one and sent them out to find a princess.





	1. Prologue

Anxiety, Thomas’s anxious side, a loner, was in his room, trying to sleep. It was before noon, so it was understandable, he was known to sleep in. He woke up earlier to a noise, so he has just been laying with his eyes closed. He finally gave up and sat up, looking around. He couldn’t see what was knocked down, so he got up to try to find it. A book was laying on the ground and as he reached to pick it up, he blacked out.

Patton, Thomas’s morality, a cheerful guy, went to go get anxiety, as it was nearing noon. When he didn’t get answer, he wasn’t concerned, he was probably sleeping. He entered and gasped, Anxiety was nowhere to be found. He decided that he was somewhere else, but he still wanted to know where. So he went and got another side.

Logan, Thomas’s logic side, a smart teacher-like person, got startled by the sudden appearance of Patton and why he wanted to seek out Anxiety. The other’s explanation was not exactly a warrant for a search, but he agreed and helped in searching the most logical places. He started getting worried when they couldn’t find him.

Roman, Thomas’s creative side, a regal and boastful gentleman, has a space in Thomas’s mind where he has a kingdom with magical beings, like fairies, witches, dragons, mermaids, and the sorts. When he heard of a witch, he paid no mind, as it was not unusual. Even when Patton and Logan asked him to help find Anxiety. Usually witches and the sorts capture others in the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 1

When the dragon returned, the witch was greatly disappointed.

“That is not a princess.” She said quietly.

The dragon shook its head in disagreement.

“He’s male, for one. If he was close to a princess he would be a prince.”

The dragon again shook its head in disagreement.

“Hold on.” The witch paused, “Isn’t that… Did he leave his door open?”

For once the dragon agreed.

“We can’t return him now, the potion wore off and it probably will be suspicious.”

The dragon huffed, nudging the passed out body towards her before leaving.

“Are you kidding me?” She sighed, “I’ll just do a Rapunzel move and stick him in a tower. I don’t want him. I’ll have to enchant it though or I could just lock him in my cellar. There’s so many options…”

She nudged him with her foot, “Maybe make a potion. I mean the dragon seems to have put him in eternal sleep”

She looked over at her potions, “I can turn him into a girl, but I don’t think it’ll work for long.”

A murky white bottle was positioned on the edge of the top shelf, “What’s that? Oh gosh, where’s the ladder?”

She found the ladder, moved it over, not noticing the body on the floor moving. She turned the bottle to read the label, “Is that even English?”

“What’s English?” A tired voice mumbled, then asking with more aware voice, “Where am I?”

She turned, sighing, “Some dragons don’t know what princesses are.”

“What?”

“You got kidnapped, surprise!”  


~  


Roman, Patton, and Logan were at this point getting concerned. Logan tried to give an explanation, but fell short. One of Roman’s blue birds flew in, a note rolled up in its claws. 

Roman groaned, “I left my door open.”

“Could something have come out?” Patton asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous, any creatures out to kidnap, usually kidnap princesses.” Roman said.

“Well, how smart are these creatures?” Logan asked, “It’s a possibility, and we have no leads.”

“Well, I don’t know, but let’s see what this bird has for me.” Roman said, taking the note, “Well then.”

“What does it say?” Patton asked.

“Rumored witch has kidnapped a princess.” Roman said confused, “What princess? It usually specifies.”

The blue bird tweeted angrily as a raven with another note flew in.

“Oh great.” Logan said, “What does this bird have?”

“A raven? Unusual.” Roman spoke, taking the note, “I have a really strange ‘princess’. I have to abide to the fantasy rules and the prince has to rescue the aforementioned ‘princess’.”

“Wow!” Patton spoke up after a silence, “Seems no one knows where this princess is from!”

“Morality,” Logan spoke, explaining, “It’s Anxiety.”

“I’m pretty sure if he was royalty, he would be a prince, not a princess.” Patton said with confusion.

“He was kidnapped by mistake, but even fantasy has rules, I must save him!”

“I’m sure he can save himself just fine.” Logan sighed.

“No, fantasy has rules. Even if he escapes, he is now deemed a princess or a damsel in distress. Meaning he will just find more trouble than just a witch.”

“What kind of trouble?” Logan inquired.

“Dragons, evil fairies, any kind of magical creature that seeks out to kidnap or harm.”

“Can he die, Roman?” Logan inquired with more concern.

“Maybe… I don’t know, no one has died yet.”

“Well, let’s hope Anxiety’s not the first!” Patton said cheerfully.

“You better get going then. You’re the prince.” Logan said.

“I know, I’ll be going. I have someone to save.” Roman said, walking away towards his room.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure Anxiety’s probably going to discover the dark side of Disney.” Patton said walking away.

“Wait.” Logan said, stopping him, “Don’t we need to inform Thomas?”

“That would be a good idea!”  


~~  


Roman started his adventure with his sword strapped to his side. He didn’t really expect to encounter much, the witch seemed not to want to make this hard and get rid of Anxiety, but he wasn’t sure he would stay put and he would get into trouble. One thing Anxiety did not know is that, even fantasy has rules, or else it wouldn’t be logical. Hopefully the witch won’t let him escape. 

Roman came to halt, “Where is this witch located?”

He heard the crushing of leaves as a dragon appeared, ignoring him, and going onto one of the paths.

“Now, she making it too easy. Dragons don't usually give of a very magical presence.” He said, following the dragon.  


~~~  


The witch, had went into the tower, the boy following, “You’ll be here for a bit.”

“What’s stopping me from leaving?”

“This.” She said shifting the door onto the roof, then moving it on the wall, “I can move it, but I don’t really care if you leave. Just know rules are a thing.”

“Rules?”

“Yeah. Like the princess/damsel rule. Once kidnapped, like you are now, you have to be save by princey. If you escape, you’ll just get into more trouble.”

“I’m not a princess or damsel. I don’t need saving.” Anxiety huffed.

“Go on then, leave.” She smirked.

“I will.” He said, walking out the open door, getting halfway down when the witch teleported him back up and locked the door.

“Stay for a while, aren’t you Anxiety?”

“Yeah, and you are?”

“Just call me G.”  


~~~~  


Thomas was shocked, “How did Anxiety get mistaken for a princess?”

“We do not know.” Logan stated.

“Well, at least we know Roman can’t leave his door open.”

“I’m sure Anxiety, doesn’t need to be rescued.”

“He does.” Logan sighed, Patton nodding, “There’s rules.”

“Rules? For fantasy?”

“Yeah.” Patton said, “Because he was kidnapped, he can’t escape or he’ll run into more trouble.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“Yes, but Roman has no previous happenings to go on, as they were all princess and did not try to escape.”

“Oh god, can he die?”

“He is most likely able to get close, but not actually die.” Logan said.

“Yeah! How dark can Roman’s fantasy world be?”

Logan and Thomas exchanged worried looks, ‘How dark can it be?’


	3. Chapter 2

The witch hummed a tune as she put things into a pot. After finishing she headed up the stairs to the top of the tower. She had put the potion into a cup and intended to give it to Anxiety. The first thing she heard from him was, “When can I leave?”

“When princey comes.”

“Can’t I just leave?” Anxiety asked.

“Sure. Just make sure to eat before you leave.” G said sarcastically, “Of course you can’t leave.”

“All I have to do is go out.”

“Well, I mean, you could, but that’s a tad dangerous.”

“It’s fantasy, what could be that dangerous.”

“Oh. I don’t know, Dragons.” She shrugged.

“You trained a dragon, they can’t be that bad.”

“They are. That was a simple dragon, not one of the actual fairytale princess kidnappers.” She sighed, “That dragon, truly believed you to be a princess. He should be back today.”

“Why are you trying to kidnap princesses?”

She shrugged, “Believe me when I say, you wouldn’t care.”

“What’s that drink, anyway?”

“A potion, it probably doesn’t work. I want you to try it.” She said, holding it out to him.

“Eh, I don’t really have much to do.” He shrugged, taking the cup and a sip, “What’s it supposed to do?”

“Bad luck, I think. I can’t really read the labels anymore, they’re faded.”

“It tasted like water.”

“Each witch has a different flavor for their brews, mine’s water.”

“Interesting, that actually made me sleepy.”

“I’ll let you sleep. I’m sure princey will be here soon, or the dragon.” G said leaving, forgetting to lock the door.

As soon as he couldn’t here footsteps, he mumbled, “Cliché, of course she didn’t lock it, but I can’t leave through the front door.”

He looked out the window, it was close to evening. He heard footsteps coming back up, “Either one will probably be here tomorrow, it is late. So I’m going to bed.”

As soon as her footsteps were unheard of again, he groaned, “Such a cliché.”

He left after a good time, sneaking out being extremely easy. He ran from G’s place and down the path.

~

The sun had set, but Roman decided to carry on, much like the dragon. Even if the dragon didn’t, he would continue. Anxiety did not like being in a situation which made him in need for saving. He sighed, even he didn’t know why this dragon saw Anxiety as a princess. He was the farthest from royalty. He was lost in thought and didn’t see the dragon stop and go into the woods. When he did realize, he decided he could rest for the night.

In the morning, Roman didn’t see the dragon for quite some time, but as he walked on, he eventually found it going down the right of a crossroad. When the dragon stopped at a house with a grand tower connected, he knew this was the witch’s place. The dragon had manners and knocked.

A woman opened it with smile, “Hello! Oh you brought princey!”

“Yes, I’ve been trailing it for a day.”

“Yeah, it’s not a long walk. Anxiety up in the tower. I’ll take you to him.” She turned towards the dragon, “Stay here.”

“I’m Roman,” He said as he walked in, following the witch, “but I’m sure you knew that.”

“No actually. You can call me G.”

“Just G? Most people I’ve come across have fanciful names.”

“Well, it’s not my name, but you can call me it.”

“Good enough, I guess, G.”

G stopped, freezing, “I left the door unlocked.”

“Do you think he escaped?”

“Most defiantly.”

“How do you know?”

“I gave him that cup.” She pointed at a cup on the edge of the stair that was three up, “Oh gosh. He doesn’t understand does he? You need to go find him, maybe there’s footprints.”

“What part of the woods are we in?”

“The boarder of light and dark. Go the way you came, the easiest creatures to defeat. Go the past here, the harder the creatures to defeat. You’ve ventured past before yes?”

“Yes, very far too. It was to defeat a dragon who were threatening a village.”

“Good because he also tried a potion and I have no idea what it does.”

“Can people die here, G?”

“Yes. My mother did. Went into the deepest part to get a rare flower.”

“Oh, will you join me?”

“Nah. Got to see what this dragon wants from me. I’m pretty sure he’s cursed.” She shrugged, “I know I am”

“How are you cursed, might I ask?”

“Eh, not important. Go find Anxiety.”

“I will! Then I will come back. You are too nice to be a witch!” Roman proclaimed, running down the stairs and out, stopping by the edge of the dark forest.

Footprints were barely showing, one or two already smudged out, here and there, he sighed, mumbling, “You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, Anxiety.”

~~

Patton was acting like a worried parent. Logan didn’t really see the need, he figured Roman could handle himself. 

“What if he gets hurt, Logan?”

He sighed, “That’s very unlikely to happen. The witch seemed to want to get rid of Anxiety.”

“Yeah, but what if Anxiety escapes and gets into trouble.”

“Patton, it seems like you have anxiety.”

“I don’t have Anxiety, and that’s my problem.” Patton said, sitting down next to Logan.

“That was a horrible joke.” Logan sighed.

“I know… I’m just stressed, I guess, this never has happened before.”

“Well, maybe you should rest, Anxiety does not need to be replaced.”

“I guess so…”

~~~

Anxiety had stopped running, and as he kept walking, his vision started going. He sat down, taking a rest when he felt something grab him and he let out a scream. The person quickly covered his mouth, “You don’t want to make a sound.”

“Who are you?” He asked after the person uncovered his mouth.

“I am Roman’s fairy godmother.” She spoke calmly, “I walking here trying to find something when I saw you running, why are you here?”

“I got kidnapped by a dragon who thought I was a princess and because I didn’t want to wait around for princey, I escaped.”

“You’re in danger.” She spoke quickly, starting to drag him back the way he came.

“Hey, hey,” He pulled away, “I’m not going back, I can handle myself.”

“No you don’t understand, this is not a good place to be in your situation.”

“My situation?”

“Yes. A damsel in distress will be a damsel in distress unless saved.”

“I’m not a damsel in distress or a princess.”

“Well, no. You would be a prince.” Fairy Godmother mumbled, “But that’s not the point. You need to get out of here and find Roman.”

“Tomorrow.” Anxiety sighed, “I’m tired and my vision is fuzzy and fading.”

“Wait. Did you drink a potion or something?” She asked.

“Yeah. It was a potion of bad luck.”

“No, no, dear.” Fairy Godmother said, grabbing his shoulder, “It was for blindness.”

“What?” He asked blinked.

“I’m going to go to Roman. He needs to know.” She sighed, “You need to stay put.”

“I’ll wait for a bit. That means I’m going to nap and as soon as I’m up, I will continue.”

“Then he should have to be quick.” She disappeared as Anxiety laid down.


	4. Chapter 3

Fairy Godmother appeared before Roman. He didn’t stop so, she walked with him, “I have found Anxiety.”

“You have? Is he okay?”

“He’s resting and he tried a potion that the witch made that she thought was bad luck. It was blindness.”

“He’s blind?” He asked, concerned.

“Not fully yet.” She sighed, “He will be most likely when he wakes up.”

“He’ll really be in trouble.” Roman sighed, “How far?”

“I don’t really don’t know, dear.” 

“Right.” He sighed, stopping in his tracks when he heard scream, “I didn’t realize I covered so much ground.”

“Was that Anxiety?” She asked.

“I hope so, I’ve never heard him scream, but I have my doubts. It sounded more like a girl.”

“A girl?” She asked, “I’ll go, and you go towards the scream.”

“Farewell, Fairy Godmother.”

She disappeared and he took off running.

~

Anxiety woke up and found himself with another person. This girl had a small blue bow on her head and she wore a medium length darker blue dress. Her shoes were black flats.

“Who are you?”

“I’m B.”

“Another person with just a letter for a name.” He sighed and asked, “Where are we?"

“Got kidnapped by an evil witch. Most likely going to sell us to a dragon.”

“God. You have to be kidding me, this damsel in distress stuff is real?”

“Yeah. Even for boys and non-princess.”

“I’m really tired.”

“Just sleep for now.” She said, before the fairy walked in, grabbing Anxiety.

She let out a scream, trying to alert anyone who could possibly hear. The fairy grimaced, dropping him. She quickly picked him, “You can sleep. I’ll run.”

~~

Patton woke up with a gasp. He was in bed when he did, he walked out going to find Logan. He ran into a wall, he left his glasses behind, tears left a terrible residue on the lens.

“Patton?” He heard Logan question from above him.

“I’m fine… I’m fine.” He mumbled.

“You just ran into a wall, I don’t believe you are. Where are your glasses?”

“In my room.”

“Why aren’t you wearing them?” He sighed, “Are you crying?”

“I’m not crying… I just…” He trailed off, mumbling, “Have something in my eye…”

“Is it…” Logan gave a small smile, “Tears?”

“Yeah…” He whispered softly, “You made a dad joke…”

“No, I just finished your joke.” He sighed, helping Patton up, “Let’s get your glasses.”

“No, I’ll just go back to sleep.”

“Patton, you’ve been sleeping. Now, why don’t you get refreshed, we can eat, and then we can go check on Thomas.” Logan said, guiding him back towards his room.

“I’ll do that…” Patton sighed, entering his room.

“Hey,” Logan said, softly, pulling him in for a hug, “They’re okay.”

~~~

When Anxiety woke up, he saw nothing, but he knew he was laying down on the ground.

“Are you awake?” B asked.

“I am? I don’t know. It’s dark.”

“Blindness.” She sighed.

“Where are we?” He asked, to change the topic.

“Right, you’re blind.” She said, moving around, “Middle of the woods. Most definitely away from the path.”

“We need to get back to the path.” Anxiety sighed.

“You can’t move. You’re injured.”

“How am I injured?”

“We got attacked by the fairy. Well, we should go, but we need to know where we’re going.”

“We’ll I’m relying on you.”

“Right… We can’t ask any creatures, they’re most likely to kill us.”

A silence settled down and Anxiety, heard leaves being crushed, “B, something’s coming closer. We should leave.”

“Yeah…” B said, helping Anxiety up, “I can’t carry you for long distances. You’re taller, which makes you awkward to carry.”

“I bet.” He said sarcastically, “Let’s just walk.”

“Its flat land, but the branches, might smack you.” She laughed, as they started walking and a branch hit him.

“Not funny. We need to get moving.”

They continued walking in silence when, “I found the path!”

“Did you? No more branches?”

“Yeah!” She exclaimed, happily before biting her lip, “Now, which way do we go?”

Anxiety sighed, “Just go with one.”

“Okay, let’s go left and hope it doesn’t go deeper into the forest!” She spoke nervously after a moment.

“These are the moments I hate and being blind makes it worse.”

~~~~

When Roman reached the place where he heard the scream, a fairy who had blood on her.

“Whose blood is that?” Roman asked, panicked.

“The guy the girl took with her.” The fairy said with a frown, pointing away from the way he came, “They went that way.”

“Deeper into the woods.” He sighed, “Even though you told me, you’re still evil, I’m letting you go.”

“Darn. I really hoped you would.”

“Nope! Time to die evil fairy!” He exclaimed, taking his sword and jabbing her with it.

“Thanks.” She said, sarcastically.

“Now I really need to find him. He’s going to get into more trouble.” Roman sighed and continued running.


	5. Chapter 4

Anxiety sighed, they’ve been walking for a while. He couldn’t see so he used his hearing, but he didn’t hear someone approaching.

“B, I like seeing. That’s what I’ve decided.”

“Yeah, it is pretty hand-” The rest was muffled as the both were grabbed from behind.

Anxiety bit him which made the person let him go.

“It’s a wizard!! Run! I’ll be fine!” She shouted.

He took off, definitely not knowing where he was going. When he stopped, he collapsed, whispering to himself, “I’m so tired.”

Before he could fall asleep, Roman’s fairy godmother appeared, “You’re even farther now.”

“It’s dangerous to stay in one place,” Anxiety mumbled, “And I can’t see…”

“Hold out for a day. He’ll be here soon.”

“I can’t…” Anxiety sobbed.

“He can’t run any faster.”

“Which way, I’ll walk.”

“You’re in the forest and its right.”

“I don’t care. I have to keep moving.”

“Well, good luck.” She said and he could only assume she left.

~

Roman was exhausted. He felt like he has been running for hours, which in fact he has been. He needed to find Anxiety before anything happened. If anything did happened for him to get harmed… well he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. The lady, G, it seemed rude to call her a witch, she made him realize that all these princesses were others fanciful and creativity sides roamed the lands. He stopped when he saw a wizard at a distance with a struggling girl. Roman ran towards the woods and hid, catching his breath and pulling out his sword. He heard them come near, jumping out. He had an advantage on the enemy, who was so surprised he dropped the girl and disappeared.

“Hello, fair maiden. I am Prince Roman.”

“Oh. Thanks for that. I’m B.” She said, “Are you looking for a blind man?”

“Yes.” Roman said, raising his sword, “How did you know.”

“I was with him. I’m leaving before I get killed though.” She shrugged, “Good luck.”

Roman put away his sword and continued walking. He saw a figure stumbling before tripping after a few minutes of walking. The figure was a distance away, he couldn’t tell who it was, but he could tell there was a dragon right behind him. The dragon, was a lot bigger than the dragon that kidnapped Anxiety. He doubted it was the biggest. The dragon grabbed the figure and the person shrieked. Roman ran towards it, nearing it, he pulled out his sword. He swung at the dragon, taking advantage of how small he is compared to the dragon. The dragon screeched, dropping the person, who he realized was Anxiety. The dragon flapped its wings, taking flight. Roman ignored it for the sake of Anxiety. As soon as he touched Anxiety, he freaked out and started shaking violently. 

“Anxiety. It’s me Roman.” He said, dropping down to the ground, and helping him sit up.

“R-roman?” He breathed out.

“Yes. I just said that.” He said, gently gripping the other’s arms.

“I can’t see. I’m scared.” He sobbed.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get out of here soon.” Roman said, pulling him in for a hug, “Are you hurt anywhere?”

“I can’t really tell anymore. I’m too tired…” Anxiety sighed, “I’ve been running through the forest. So I am cut up.”

“Figures. You’re also probably injured from the fall and the dragon. Oh and any other things you encountered. Like that evil fairy.” Roman sighed, “Why didn’t you stay? You are literally anxiety and you drank an unknown potion and you ran even though you know it could have been dangerous…”

Roman paused, rethinking the state of Anxiety and where they both were, “I’ll stop. We need to go.”

He got up, picking up Anxiety, cradling him in his arms. Anxiety didn’t fight it, he did, however, cling onto Roman’s sash.

“Anxiety…” Roman sighed, “Let’s get you home.”

~~

Logan and Patton dropped by to check on Thomas. Luckily his anxiety was still intact.

“Thomas. Are you okay?” Patton asked.

“Yeah? I’m fine. Should I not be fine?” Thomas asked.

“No. It’s good, your fine.” Logan said, “Patton’s just a bit worried.”

“Well, it doesn’t seem to be affecting me.”

“That’s good. He’s actually extremely worried.” Logan said.

“Patton, they’re fine.” Thomas said, giving a reassuring smile.

“I know, but I’m still worried.” Patton said, giving a concerned smile back.

“Roman knows how to handle himself and get to Anxiety fast.” Thomas said.

“True…” Patton sighed, “We should wait for them to come back.”

“Yeah. They will probably need help.” Logan said.

~~~

Roman had been walking for a while and it was getting darker, even though this forest was already dark. An unsettlingly silence came along with the coldness that signified the end of the day and the start of the night. Anxiety’s clothes were ripped and torn and he was trembling. He held him closer trying to provide some warmth. Anxiety had a loose grip on his sash. Roman kept glancing down and around. He was looking for a place to rest for the night, well for his feet to rest. He couldn’t sleep with Anxiety like this and this place is filled with horrible creatures. Roman grimaced thinking of all the monsters, attempting to shift him closer towards him. He stopped to think about it, maybe it was the circumstances or maybe he felt like it was his fault. He stared down at him, ‘he wasn’t so bad when he sleeping’. Looking around as he kept thinking, ‘well, he wasn’t so bad when he’s awake either’. Roman kept walking, as he saw nothing. He remembered the evil fairy’s place. It was a potential place for the night and he was sure it was close by. After a bit he finally reached it. The fairy’s body was gone, but that was to be expected. He walked in, finding a bedroom. He grabbed a fluffy unused blanket that was folded on a chair in the room. He laid Anxiety on the bed, putting the blanket over him. He brushed hair out of his eyes before sitting down in the chair. He sighed, resting for a few minutes, before getting up and going to find bandages. He found a bathroom and searched through the cabinets, finally finding what he was searching for. He hurried back with it and shook Anxiety awake.

“Hey, you need to get cleaned up.”

Anxiety mumbled something before opening his eyes.

“Can you see, yet?” He asked, concern filling his voice.

“It’s getting better. Everything’s blurry, so I can see outlines and blurred colors.”

“That’s good.” Roman nodded, “Can you take of your jacket and shirt?”

He nodded, complying. The jagged bare branches of the trees really tore into to him. As Roman started to clean the cuts, they started talking.

“I thought your fantasy world was so cheerful and happy.” Anxiety flinched as Roman brought a cloth to a cut. 

“I didn’t know how dark it could get either.” Roman whispered silently.

“What do you mean?”

“I believe there’s sides of other people here. It’s not just a random fantasy world set up for me. It’s set up for a lot of sides.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know just yet, but I’ll research more about the place I devote some time too.”

“Don’t research too much or you’ll turn into Logan.” Anxiety gave a tiny smile.

Roman gave a small smile back before letting it drop, “You can go back to sleep when I’m done.”

“You need sleep too.” He mumbled.

Roman stayed silent and continued cleaning the cuts.

“Why don’t you sleep? I’m not that tired anymore.”

“You’re always tired.” Roman said as he started to properly address the cuts.

“Well, for once I’m not.” Anxiety lied, “I’ll be fine.”

“No.” Roman mumbled.

“Why not, Roman?”

“Because I finally got to you and it was my fault to begin with.” Roman said, looking down and not meeting eye contact, “I can’t have you get hurt…”

“Roman…” Anxiety reached out and touched his shoulder, “We all get hurt and it’s not your fault.”

“You don’t understand.” Roman said softly, “I left my door open which resulted in you getting kidnapped.”

“It was my fault for leaving. I didn’t know where I was going I shouldn’t have left.”

“Anxiety…”

“Sorry to interrupt this moment, but you can call me Virgil.”

“Virgil?”

“It’s my name.”

“It strangely suits you.”

“Thanks…” He said softly, before speaking up with, “How about we go with it’s both our faults.”

“Yeah… We both need to rest too, huh?” Roman smiled a bit.

“A good idea is to find a way to lock the house.” He said.

“True.” He agreed, “Then we both can rest.”

Anxiety walked, or rather stumbled along with Roman to find a way to lock the front door. Roman found a small golden key. The door’s lock was inside and there was no way to unlock it from the outside, thankfully. Once, the door was locked, they went back to the bedroom.

“It’s cold at night here.” Roman said, “You can have the blanket.”

“We could…” The rest was mumbled too incoherently.

“What was that last bit?” Roman asked.

“We could share the blanket.” He mumbled.

“Yeah. I guess we could.” Roman nodded.

They laid closer to each other with the blanket draped over the both of them. After this much needed rest, they will continue their journey out these cursed woods, but for now they will enjoy a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I constantly deal with writer's block, but comments honestly inspired me to finally finish this chapter. Thanks for all the support. :)


	6. Chapter 5

Roman woke up holding Virgil protectively in his arms. He stayed there. It was still night time from what he could tell. He laid there for only few seconds when he heard a noise. 

“Virgil...? Hey, can you hear me?” Roman whispered, trying to shake him awake.

He groaned, and tiredly opened his eyes. 

“I heard something and if it’s trouble you should be aware.”

“It probably is trouble.” He whispered to himself, throwing his arm over his face.

Roman sat up and Virgil just turned over, facing away from the wall.

“We should probably leave soon.” Roman said.

“Not while you’re hearing noises, we’re not.” Virgil mumbled.

The stayed silent and after a while heard a knock on the bedroom door. Roman instantly pulled, the now startled Virgil, into his chest.

The window behind them, covered with curtains, shattered and they heard a light cuss from the other side of the door.

Roman got up with Virgil in his arms and swung open the door to reveal a man dressed in black with a dagger out and another man dressed in royal garb, much like Roman’s, but more for adventure, and had a sword out. The man in black ran in using what little light came in from the shattered window to shine it at the creature with his dagger.

“Sorry.” The man in black laughed, putting the dagger in its sheath.

“Who are you?”

“Well, I’m Chance, my good friend’s James’s fanciful and creative side.” The other man said, “And this fellow is Tyler, Adam’s creative side.”

“Which one cussed?” Virgil asked.

“Chance, of course.” Tyler said, “Chance gave our names, which one cares to give yours?”

“I’m Virgil, Thomas’s Anxiety.” Virgil said, “And this is Roman, Thomas’s fanciful and creative side.”

“Tyler’s a creative side? He seems too much like…”

“Like an anxious side?” Chance raised an eyebrow.

“Well, not to be rude, but most creative sides I’ve met are lighter so to say.”

“Even Disney has its dark sides. Haven’t you ever read the originals?”

Chance nodded, “The true dark side of Disney… Which is essentially what this neck of the woods represents!”

“You seem oddly excited about that fact.” Roman said, curiously.

“We specialize in the dark side.” Tyler said, “That creature is from Adam’s mind though. It’s a figment”

“Enough of that.” Chance said, “You don’t seem to belong here or you guys seem lost.”

“Both pretty much have the same meaning.” Virgil pointed out.

“We’ll help you guys out.” Tyler said, putting on a pair of black glasses and pulled out a small notebook, “Are you guys cursed in any way?”

“Virgil drank a potion and is sort of blind,” Roman said, “How’s that going by the way?”

“Much better.”

“I honestly never would have guessed that the anxious side would take a potion.” Tyler mumbled scribbling somethings down.

“We’ve meet a lot of people on our journeys, but we’ve only met a few Anxiety’s.” Chance said.

“It’s really a game of Chance.” Tyler continued mumbling.

“How dear you turn my name into a pun.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to just rambling.”

“Well, we should leave soon.”

“Very soon.” Tyler nodded, taking off his glasses and pocketing the small notebook, “So let’s go.”

~

After a while, it was dark and Logan finally made Patton go to bed. Patton tried to refuse, but eventually complied. Logan decided to check in on Thomas before he headed to bed himself.

“Thomas. Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just a bit worried about something.”

“About what exactly?”

“I have no idea.” 

“It’s probably Patton, he’s trying to sleep.” Logan sighed, “You know how it is with the thoughts while trying to sleep.”

“Yeah. That happens to and with Anxiety most of the times.” Thomas nodded.

Logan nodded, “There’s Roman too, which only happens occasionally when he can’t sleep for whatever reason.”

“Yeah. I hate that. I don’t want to forget any of the good ideas.”

“He writes them all down, Thomas. They are at least written down on something. Trust me. We find random paper and sticky notes everywhere.”

“Oh. So I could just ask about the ideas the night before?”

“Maybe. Honestly it might not be a yes. They’re floating in your mind, one might say.”

“That’s not a pun, but I’m going to believe it’s a joke?”

“It’s late. I should sleep and so should you.” Logan said, sinking out.

~~

Roman and Virgil were following Tyler and Chance. Chance stopped when they got attacked and Tyler almost passed out. He got angry at him, but eventually calmed down when he realized it was more of how Adam didn’t take good care of himself and is an insomniac, as he didn’t show these issues all the time. Virgil also stumbled, being blind and them both not eating much for a few days. Eventually they were on their way again.

“Tyler, you’re okay right?” Roman asked, “We can stop if you’re not.”

“Honestly I’m fine.” Tyler shrugged.

“If you’re not just tell me.” Chance said, “I will carry you.”

“No need, Chance. We should continue.”

After a while of walking, Virgil started stumbling around. He almost fell, but Roman caught him and steadied him on his feet, asking, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s my eyesight.” Virgil said, “Let’s continue.”

“You said your eyesight was getting better.” Roman pointed out.

“I’m fine.” He stressed. 

“Are you sure?” Roman said, “I don’t think you are.”

“I said I’m fine.” He whispered, trying to continue to walk

“No you’re not.” Roman said, grabbing his arms and staring directly in his eyes, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? You almost fell. If you keep stumbling it will only hold us up?”

“But if I admit that I’m not fine we’ll just stop! So I’m fine and if you have an issue with that maybe you should do something other than berate me!” Virgil said raising his voice.

“Maybe if you just tell me what’s wrong we would not be going through this!” Roman raising his voice also.

“There’s nothing wrong, Roman! This is taking up time, we need to continue!”

“Well, Virgil, then tell what’s wrong!”

“This has gone long enough. You guys need to stop.” Tyler said.

“Besides, if you believe he’s lying and if you think he’s not fine, carry him.” Chance said with some harshness at the end.

Everyone stopped speaking once Tyler shushed them and they heard the flapping of wings.

“Oh no.” Tyler muttered.

Roman quickly picked up Virgil and they all ran towards the trees. As the dragon flew closer then… crashed.

“Is that dragon okay?”

Tyler shrugged, “Last time I saw a dragon it almost killed me”

“And how did that go for you?” Roman snarked.

A sudden thunderous, mysterious voice interrupted, “Do they who has themselves concealed have a heart of darkness or have a heart of gold.”

“We should see if they need help.” Roman said, stepping out with Virgil in his arms.

“Ah, strength and dignity are your clothing, but” The dragon turned its head toward the two others, “its only blind men and an elephant.”

“Do you need help?”

“A laugh in a sea of sadness.” The dragon looked at Roman, “My name is Meta.”

“My name is Roman and this is Virgil.”

“Love is a fragile flower opening to the warmth of spring.” The dragon laid its head down.

“Who said anything of love?” Roman asked.

“Ah, an unmarked grave.” The dragon said.

“Meta, we don’t understand.”

“Is my way of speaking different to understand?”

“It’s very cryptic.” Virgil said.

A sound of roar was heard in the distance.

“What was that?” Virgil asked, gripping Roman’s shirt.

“Fear is a beast that feeds on attention.” The dragon said, lifting its head up and looked around.

“That dragon mostly likely called it.” Chance said, grabbing Tyler’s arm.

“Chance, what the heck. Let me go.” Tyler said, yanking his arm away, “Meta does not seem bad.”

“You’ve never met a dragon, then.” Chance said.

Tyler walked over to Roman and Virgil, “I think Meta is good.”

“You’ll have no chance.” Chance gave a creepy smile and his eyes went dark.

“Possession. No wonder Roman was kind of acting strange.” Tyler said.

Meta turned and blew smoke at Chance, “Their silken lies when unheard in the court of law.”

“The ghost?” Tyler asked.

The dragon nodded, “You reap what you sow.”

“Is that your opinion on ghosts?” Roman asked.

“Only the ones who possess.” The dragon said and blew smoke at them, “You have the heart of a lion.”

“Was that towards Roman?” Tyler asked.

“You are a light in the sea of darkness.” The dragon tilted it head then looked at Virgil.

“You don’t have to say anything Meta.” Virgil said.

Meta shook its head, “The noise shall be music to your ears.”

Virgil shook his head, “Probably not.”

Another roar was heard and this time Meta shook its head and stood up, “He has a heart of stone. I shall help, get on my back. Your friend should be fine now.”

Chance walked over, “What happened?”

“Possession.” Tyler said simply, “There’s an angry creature and this is Meta, their helping us get away.”

Meta flapped its wings, tilting its head, “The skies of his future begin to darken.”


	7. Chapter 6

It was quiet, but Logan was still up. He liked the quiet, it was easier to work. He was trying to figure out some things such as why Anxiety was kidnapped and how it was effecting Thomas when he heard Patton walk up behind him.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Patton asked.

“I should, but I have too much on my mind.” Logan said pushing up his glasses.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Why did Anxiety get kidnapped?”

“I’ve been kind of wondering that too, but it’s been more on my mind on what dangers they could be in.”

“Dragons obviously, both good and bad, it seems.” Logan responded, moving to get up, “Now, why don’t we both head to bed.”

“Or how about I tell you what I think might be going on.” Patton smiled.

“Oh, so you’ve thought of a theory?” Logan inquired.

“Well you know how Princes usually love or fall in love with the princess or damsel they’re saving?” Patton shared, “Well maybe Roman loves Anxiety?”

“That is plausible.” Logan nodded, “But do we have proof?”

Patton thought about before exclaiming, “Roman’s diary!”

“And how do you suggest we get that?”

“He left it out. He forgot to bring it back to his room and I brought it to mine so no one would read it.”

“Well, go get so we can read it.”

Patton nodded, going to get it.  
~  
Virgil clung to Roman as Tyler and Chance got onto Meta.

Meta sighed, “Reality is an enemy.”

Once Meta started flying, Virgil closed his eyes and after a while they heard another roar. Tyler looked back seeing another dragon heading towards them.

“There’s another dragon coming at us.”

“You live by the sword, you die by the sword.” Meta said and after a while they flew down, “Choices are crossroads.”

“You aren’t going to sacrifice yourself are you?” Virgil asked after everyone getting off, Roman no longer carrying him.

“Life is a mere dream.” The dragon blew smoke at them, “The stench of failure should not depress you.”

The dragon roared and Roman grabbed his arm, “Virgil, we should leave.”

“…But Meta.” Virgil looked up, “Goodbye, I guess…”

The other dragon landed, crushing trees. The dragon was a stereotypical red dragon and with that, it was angry as stereotypical red dragon.

“I bid you farewell as well.” Meta nodded taking off once again.

Chance dragged Tyler behind a tree, Roman and Virgil followed.

“Once we get you guys out of here, we should take our leave too.” Chance whispered and Tyler nodded in agreement.

Roman peered out at the dragon, watching it carefully. 

“We should start walking.” Tyler quietly spoke.

Virgil took note of the surroundings, “Wait until it leaves.”

“And why is that?”

“The trees.” Roman explained, “The dead leaves never fell off. They’re highly flammable.”

“And close together.” Virgil added.

“Then we fight the dragon.” Chance concluded.

“When did we say fight it?”

“Just now.” Chance said, pulling out his weapon.

“If we are just quiet and careful can we leave before he does something stupid?”

“I’m afraid he already has.” Roman looked back at the dragon.

“You dare threaten with your blade?” The dragon roared.

“Get down!” Roman shouted, tackling Virgil to the ground as the trees exploded with flames.

Once the shock was over, Roman looked over to Tyler and Chance. Tyler had pushed Chance to the ground, resulting in injury.  
Roman got to his feet, quickly picking up Virgil and nudging Chance with his boot.

“We need to go. Tyler is injured and the fire might catch up to the twigs on the ground.”

Chance got up, putting away his weapon, and picking up Tyler. They ran back to the path.

“You almost got us killed.” Roman snapped.

“Not my fault, you pacifist.” Chance snapped back.

“Roman.” Virgil spoke up, “We’re on the path, let’s just go.”

Roman sighed placed him down, “Tyler needs help. Chance doesn’t seem likely to help anymore.”

“It’s just a couple of cuts.” Tyler argued.

“Bandage him.” Roman demanded and gently grabbed his arm, “This is not just a cut.”

Chance sighed and started to put a bandage over the gash on his arm, “Do you want to ride on my back?”

“Sure. Just don’t drop me.” Tyler responded.

“Let’s go on, shall we?” Roman asked and they started walking, but Virgil just stood there.

Roman stopped, waving for them to go on. He walked closer to him, noticing his trembling and listened close to his breathing. It was short and uneven.

“Hey, Virgil,” Roman brought him closer to his chest, “Focus on my breathing.”

He burst out in tears, “I can’t. I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Please. Focus on my breathing.” Roman said, slowing going onto his knees and sitting on his legs, keeping Virgil close.

“I’m so sorry.” He breathed out.

“Virgil, its fine. We’re about to go back. What are you sorry for?” Roman inquired, “It might be better if you talk about it.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Virgil looked away, “I can’t. I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Roman gently made him look at him, “Please. I want to help.”

“I’m in love with you, Roman.” He said in a whisper, voice trembling with his body.

Roman was stunned.

Virgil let out a sob, “I’m so sorry.”

Tears fell from Roman’s face, “I thought you hated me.”

“I was masking my feelings.” He looked back up at him, “I thought you hated me.”

He embraced him, “I could never. I love you.”

“It was all the teasing and you always seemed disappointed when I appeared and I…” He stopped, “and I always overthink things.

Roman let out a laugh, kissing his forehead, “You are Anxiety after all.”

Virgil gave a small smile, “And I always will be.”

Roman stood, helping him up, “Exactly.”

He started walking away and Virgil stood still. Roman looked back with a smile and said “Come on, Hot Topic. Let’s go home.”  
~~  
When they got back, after saying their goodbyes to everyone, they found Logan sleeping on the couch with Patton lying on top of him. Roman’s diary was slowly sliding out of his hand.

“I think they wanted answers.” Virgil whispered, pointing towards the white and gold journal.

“Should we wake them?” Roman asked.

He shook his head, “Do you have your phone on you?”

“Yes?”

“Take a picture.” Virgil smirked.

Roman did so, “I can’t wait to see their faces.”

Virgil smiled and Roman pulled him in for a kiss.

“We should go sleep, it’s been rough.” Roman said, “Have a good night’s sleep, Virgil.”

“You too, Princey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it took me about 3 months, but writer's block is horrible. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, though! :)


End file.
